The Last Song
by Team GEMINI
Summary: This was her own fault, she couldn't blame anyone but herself especially Fate. Fate was innocent. Just a civilian who got caught within the White Devil's cross hairs.


**The Last Song**

_**Team GEMINI**_

Dedicated to Herpulhaup from your friend Derpi Hinamori.

Wrote this at 6am, 30minutes before I left for work. I'll come back to fix this "eventually"…

And when I do come back to this I'll most likely say "WTF" so as a memo to self: "Drink more coffee you dork."

* * *

><p>The news wasn't much of a shock; Nanoha saw it coming a mile away.<p>

It had been three hours since Fate bid her farewell, but the pain hadn't subsided. Her breathing was slow and steady, her mind muddled with 'what if' stories and fleeting memories of her past. She didn't dare cry for Fate, she had spent her entire life crying for the other woman and now was not the right time.

This was a time for realization and acceptance.

She needed to move on.

Fate loved her more than life itself, but there are some instances where love was just never enough. The neglect, abuse, and mental anguish she had subjected Fate to was unforgivable—and indelible sin.

This was her own fault, she couldn't blame anyone but herself especially Fate.

Fate was innocent.

Just a civilian who got caught within the White Devil's cross hairs.

Her beautiful, blonde haired lover couldn't continue on with her no matter how hard she tried to convince herself otherwise, and it was best for the both of them if they went their separate ways.

Accepting the blame wasn't all that bad, but understanding the meaning behind it was unbearable.

The words Fate tearfully mumbled had crucified her to their bed.

Pain gripped hold of Nanoha's catatonic frame.

But she couldn't cry.

Nanoha could remember every tear that rolled down her beloved's cheek and feel the heartbreak they carried. The tears were heavy, full of remorse and guilt, though the thoughts the sullen brunette had were not about the pain Fate felt, but rather how beautiful she looked when she cried.

"_I don't know if you'll ever forgive me for this, Nanoha," Fate mustered all of her courage and knelt down in front of the bed, her hands intertwined as if she were praying. She didn't look at Nanoha, and Nanoha didn't look at her. "I need to move on and so do you. I know you love me and I love you, too, but I can't hold onto you any longer._

_I will always, always love you…"_

_Fate stood up slowly, her lips pursed into a thin line. She turned to Nanoha, bending down to her eye level. She smiled softly and ran her fingers through auburn hair, relishing the cool, silky threads she loved so much._

"_I wish it didn't have to end this way," Fate sighed unsteadily, her tears still streaming down her face. "I wish there was some other way."_

_Fate kissed her lover for the last time before leaving the room._

_She found it difficult to leave the other woman behind, but there was nothing more she could do._

_This was the end of their relationship._

_The end of their 'together forever'._

_The end of love._

_The end._

_Fate didn't look back once; she just continued on and disappeared down the flight of stairs._

Placing two fingers on her lips, Nanoha recalled the final kiss she shared with her lover with a sombre smile.

The eternal farewell, they were never going to meet ever again. Nanoha accepted this begrudgingly since it was Fate's choice, but she was still quite upset with it.

The gods were against her this time.

Realization finally hit her; the truth she had accepted was a lie.

Breaking free from her catatonic state, Nanoha's body shook violently.

She didn't have to pretend the pain wasn't real, Fate was gone and with her the rest of her life. Chaos loomed over the Japanese woman, swirling above her waiting for the moment she broke down and unleashed her fury.

"I love you," she screamed out. The house was empty and no one could hear her. "I love you! I love you!"

The echoes resounded dully within the walls.

Falling to her knees, Nanoha wrapped her arms around her trembling body and cried.

"I love you," she shouted out once more.

She knew she wouldn't receive an answer or see Fate running up the stairs to hold her. She was gone, and her efforts were no use.

It wasn't meant to be.

As her tears fell, Nanoha began to think of everything she had done wrong. She was a workaholic while Fate was rarely ever home, and on the few times she was home, Nanoha was more set on finishing another stack of paperwork instead of being in bed with her wife making love all night long.

Despite all their shortcomings in the overall scheme of things, Fate was happy with her.

She was worthy of Fate's love.

But what tore them apart were the small things that never really mattered, but accumulated over time.

Nanoha didn't want to believe the reason for Fate leaving was because the amount of butter she put on her toast irked the blonde.

That would just be silly.

It was the only option though.

She felt cold, alone and drained. Another three hours had passed by, Vivio would be home soon and she couldn't allow her daughter to see her this broken. A holoscreen appeared beside her, starling the brunette a little.

"H-Hey, Nanoha-chan…" Hayate's voice cracked when she saw the state her best friend was in. "Been watching another one of your soaps?"

"…" Not feeling in the mood for Hayate's jokes, Nanoha glared at the other woman.

"I'm sorry; I shouldn't be joking at a time like this."

"Huh?"

"I have something to tell you and I think you'll need to brace yourself."

"…"

"It's about Fate-chan," lowering her hat to shield her eyes, Hayate continued, "She won't be coming h-home to you… I-I-I just found out myself Nanoha-chan, I am so sorry…"

"What happened?"

"There was an incident and Fate got caught off guard."

"When?" Nanoha didn't really want to know what happened, but natural curiosity got the best of her.

Hayate continued to hide herself away from her friend, "The report says roughly seven hours ago."

"That's impossible!" Nanoha laughed the other woman thinking this was another one of her tricks. "I saw Fate just a few hours ago; your report is filled with nothing but lies."

"You saw her?"

"Yeah, she came back early from the mission to—why are you giving me that look?" Crossing her arms, Nanoha deepened her glare.

Hayate didn't know what to say, so she said what she thought, "Are you high?"

"Excuse me what?" Nanoha deadpanned.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say that," clearing her throat Hayate brought up a screen with the report on it. "I've re-read this so many times, Nanoha-chan. I've even checked with the airport to see if any TSAB troops arrived from off-planet. They told me no one has come in for awhile save for courier ships and commercial airlines."

"But… I saw her… she was right here…"

Hayate shook her head and bid her friend farewell and to keep her updated if she needed anything.

Nanoha sat in her room confused.

"_I need to move on and so do you. I know you love me and I love you, too, but I can't hold onto you any longer._

_I will always, always love you…"_

What…?

How…?

It couldn't be… could it?

Impossible.


End file.
